Attempts have been made in the past to drain rain water and moisture from exterior wall panel systems but they have not met with success in accomplishing this task. Present industry practice is to apply sealant to the face of the support system, then squeeze it to a thin film when the panel is placed snuggly against the support. This thin sealant bead breaks down easily when any of the components of the system moves thermally or due to settlement.